Entre la espada y la pared
by Miss-Mistery123
Summary: Kevin hace sufrir a ambos primos. Ben resulta embarazado. Una organización alienígena secuestra a Ben. Y que Kevin tiene que rescatarlo. el secuestro del segundo capitulo es una Falsa alarma, pero más adelante si lo secuestran a Ben de verdad .
1. Chapter 1

¿Y nuestros sentimientos donde quedaron?

Después de que Kevin demuestra ser bueno y quiere ayudarlos. Resurgen en Ben un antiguo sentimiento, que creía que el mismo Kevin se había encargado de matar.

Aquel antiguo sentimiento de amor, que creía olvidado, vuelve para dejarlo confundido y anonadado, cada día que pasaba se confunda más, y no solo eso se sentía despechado. Kevin parece haberlo olvidado tan fácilmente. Que la brisa del viento no parecía ser la misma desde entonces.

por que ahí, es cuando, sintió un profundo y amargo sentimiento de lleno, ¿Acaso Gwen lo había remplazado? ¿O que? ¿Qué se supone que debía entender?

¿Qué todo lo que sentía Kevin por el había desvariado? No lo entendía, pero le dolía más de lo que pensaba.

Se sentía atraído, pero anonadado y deprimido a la vez, que un sentimiento de pena constante lo invadió profundamente.

¿Qué paso? Eso quería entender… pero no podía, es que el juego de Kevin hacia ambos, le dolía demasiado.

Paso un tiempo, y Ben olvido todo que rondaba en su mente.

Más ahora es cuando, en una noche de verano, un frío viento blanco despedía un olor a flores y agua de manantial, lo que causo en nuestros héroes una sensación de relajación espontánea, que les hizo olvidar su objetivo.

Gwen y Julie fueron a investigar a la biblioteca… entre otras cosas.

Mientras tanto, nuestros chicos se están divirtiendo en un bar, Kevin toma una copa tras otra.

Mientras Ben se encuentra en el dilema ¿Debo tomar? ¿O no? Finalmente todo concluye cuando Ben lleva la caña a su boca, y termina ebrio, al igual que Kevin

Sólo que este ultimo estaba demasiado ebrio como para estar consiente, las horas van pasando y Ben decide que es hora de volver, cuando Kevin despierta no todo resulta como el pensaba….:

Kevin la volvamos. - dice el castaño con tono de sueño y desgano

Hola Been - le dice Kevin en tono sensual pero Ben no se da cuenta.

Ya volvamos- dice un impaciente Ben, pero Kevin no lo escucha, es más el pelinegro lo toma de la muñeca y lo lleva hasta el baño de hombres

¡Pero que pretendes hacer! – replica

Ya lo veras – dice Kevin en tono inusual

Entonces ahí es cuando en una sucesión de echo Ben termina encerrado con Kevin en una caseta de baño….

¿Qué piensas hacer? – dice asustado

Estooo Benji - ¿Benji? Hace mucho tiempo que Kevin no le decía Benji. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Aquí había algo muy raro.

Pero no le dio tiempo de pensar, porque antes que pudiera oponerse, Ben estaba siendo besado en el cuello por su compañero.

Kevin parecía desesperado. Realmente esa pobre caseta de baño parecía poco para todo lo que le hacia y le iba hacer.

el Captor ya tenia completamente desnuda a su victima y a el, el pobre de Ben sentía una sensación de miedo y placer a la vez.

Por otro lado Kevin se encargo de apaciguar el miedo de Ben con sus besos y empezó a besar y succionar su pecho, si parar …

mmm….mmm… Kevin… aaah – no paraba de gemir el castaño

Mmm … Ben … sabes delicioso - exclamaba el pelinegro

Kevin baja más todavía besarle todo el estomago a Ben, lo cual hace que Ben se existe a un más.

Para luego llegar a la parte baja de Ben, la miro y la froto con cuidado , empezó a succionar el miembro de Ben, sin tener cuidado de lo pudiera pasar en el organismo de Ben.

Kevin , succionaba cada vez mas fuerte lo que tenia a ven al al limite de un desbordante placer.

Cuando se dio el momento , Kevin metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Ben. Y empezó a moverlo en círculos,

¡Aaaahh!- exclamo de dolor el castaño – ¿¡Que hiciste!?

Tranquilo pronto se pasara – le exclamo Kevin con seguridad – tranquilo

Luego cuando creyó que Ben estaba listo metió el segundo dedo, Ben ya se había acostumbrado, y luego metió el tercero, para entonces Ben estaba sumergido en placer

Kevin retiro los dedos de la entrada de Ben y remplazo con su miembro

¡Aaaah! ¡Duele mucho! – exclamo.

Tranquilo Ben ya veras que pronto pasa- dice el pelinegro

Kevin empieza con envestidas lentas y pausadas, para que Ben se acostumbre, cuando Ben se acostumbra Kevin lo empieza envestirlo de una forma mas agresiva y rápida,

….

Kevin .... aaah….. más …rápido…-

Eso es quiero óirte suplicar mi nombre –

Más .. más … más … Kevin –

Eso ya casi me vengo .. aguanta un poco ..-

Aaaah … Aaaah… Kevin ya no puedo más ya casi me …- pero fue acallado por los labios de Kevin.

Fue en aquel beso que ambos derramaron sus esencias,, Kevin en la entrada de Ben y el castaño entre ambos vientres.

Al día siguiente Kevin no se acordaba que hacia en esa caseta de baño desnudo con Ben, sólo tomo sus ropas se vistió y se fue de ahí, como si nada, cuando Ben despertó, Kevin ya no estaba, y a diferencia de Kevin el si se acordaba de lo paso

Cuando Ben regreso con los demás, ahí estaba Kevin, pero nunca pensó que una escena que podía parecer tan normal, le doliera tanto, efectivamente ahí estaba Kevin, Besando a Gwen, esto hizo que Ben se sintiera Humillado en el alma


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El despertar del sueño

Ben se sintió humillado en el alma, ¿como era posible que Kevin siguiera así de indiferente después de lo que le había hecho?

¿Qué clase de hombre era?. Bueno que importaba. El despertar del sueño. Se hacia nuevamente presente en su vida, para aterrizarlo a la realidad.

¿Como podía hacer?, Lo único que le quedaba era seguir adelante, después de todo el no se moriría sin el.

A pesar que pareciera angustioso, tenía que seguir adelante. Y no sólo por el, si no también por el abuelo Max, por Gwen, incluso por Kevin, aún que le doliera. Debía seguir adelante, y rehacer su vida.

Por eso y por lo demás tenia que continuar. Así que por eso continuo adelante , con su vida así que los siguientes meses Ben paso su tiempo haciendo cosas que lo mantuvieran alejado de Kevin.,. Eso pareció bastante bien pero francamente desde lo que paso con Kevin Ben comía por montones, se mareaba fácilmente, y tenia bomitos.

Desde que ello comenzó había pasado casi un mes.

Y Ben no sabía porque se sentía tan mal. Pero la verdad se sabría muy pronto.

Hasta que un día un grupo de extraterrestre secuestra a Ben. El no pudo hacer nada ese día los malestares habían aumentado, y tenía fiebre.

El grupo lleva a Ben a un recinto secreto cerca de la frontera con México. Ahí encontró a alguien a quien nunca hubiera esperado ver o al menos en mucho tiempo, encontró a su abuela Verdona. Ella le explico que ella lo había mandado a buscar, pero no entendía porqué:

¡Bájenme!, ¡suéltenme! ¡¿A donde me llevan?! – refunfuña el castaño

Y derrepente ya nadie lo retenía, y su sorpresa fue aún mayor Al ver a quién tenía en frente.

¡Abuela! – Se cae de la impresión -¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Creí que estabas muy lejos

-Si lo estaba, pero hubo un problema que tengo que venir a solucionar contigo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Ben. ¿Te has preguntado porqué te has sentido mal últimamente?

- ¿Como lo sabes? , y no, pero iba ir al medico

- Menos mal que te detuve a tiempo.

- ¿Porqué lo dices?

- Mira Ben, de la raza de la que yo provengo. Algunos hombres, muy especiales, tienen la capacidad de embarazarse, pero esto ocurre en algunas épocas, no siempre, solo en la época de apareamiento. Y esa época es cuando un gran viento blanco de época primaveral abunda por todas partes. ¿En esa época, por casualidad no te metiste con Kevin?

- ¿Porqué la pregunta, abuela?

- Es que Ben…., tu estas embarazado

A Ben se le vino el mundo encima, ¿como era posible?

- ¿Es enserio?

- Sí., Y supongo que ya sabes quien es el padre.

- Si, por supuesto, - decía, mientras se tocaba el vientre.- ¿Apropósito donde estamos?

- En una base secreta extraterrestre, cerca de México.

Continuara:…..


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:_** Un atisbo de la verdad **_

_**No maten por no actualizar u.u en tanto tiempo, pero aquí esta el tercer capi **_

_**Espero que les guste **_

_**Lo destacado con negrita y cursiva son mis chistes e Indirectas**_

Luego de que Ben supiera que esta embarazado. Tenia extraños comportamientos en la misiones se cuidaba mucho de que no lo tocaran, y engordando mucho, eso o _**definitivamente estaba tomando mucha cerveza**_. Siempre estaba cansado o mareado.

Y se enojaba con Kevin por todo. Especialmente cuando veía Kevin con Gwen.

Su enojo llego a tal punto que no le habló durante dos meses, ni siquiera en las misiones

Cosa que se empezó a ser normal a Kevin., hasta que un día. Ben se desmayó en el frente de batalla Kevin y Gwen intentaron despertarlo, pero no pudieron. Fue entonces que ben dijo algo muy extraño, entre sueños:

No mi bebé, no me quiten a mí bebé…

Dejando a Gwen y a Kevin helados, _**sobre todo a Kevin**_. Quienes al verse en tal interrogante, fueron con la única persona que ellos creían que podía responder eso Julie, Gwen no tenía cara para preguntar, estaba roja de la vergüenza, entonces Kevin pregunta indiscretamente:….

G- ….¿Julie tu estas…. Estaaas….?

Aún lado- dijo corriendola para atrás- Tu estas embarazada de Ben

Al principio Julie no supo si reír, o enojarse, por semejante pregunta, a pensar que al principio se enojo mucho, después no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada, por semejante estupidez que le estaban preguntando:…

-Jajajajajajajajaja ¿es broma o que?- dijo con aires de incredulidad- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Pero no pudo evitar la curiosidad de saber por que rayos le estaban preguntando eso así que preguntó:

-¿A que va esa estupidez?- dijo muy intrigada

Entonces gwen le responde:

Es que ben se desmayó mientras luchábamos, intentamos despertarlo pero nada funciono, y dijo – No mi bebé, no me quiten a mi bebé.- eso nos llamo la atención, por eso queríamos saber.

No Ben y yo no hemos hecho nada, al menos nada malo, ni de esa clase

Fue entonces cuando los chicos se asustaron más a que podía referir, Ben con esa situación, Kevin y gwen pensaron en ello durante varios días, y no dieron con nada, Gwen le restó importancia y se olvido de ello, pero Kevin aún le intrigaba esa situación así que siguió investigando. Hasta que por fin se dio cuenta _**Ben estaba embarazado por eso es estaba tan gordo, no porque tomara cerveza **_(N/A: jajajajaja xD sigo leseando con lo de la cerveza) y por eso se cuidaba tanto en las batallas. Entonces una noche _**Kevin decidió a ser un acto criminal**_ y secuestrar a ben mientras dormía, y hacerle unos scaneos mientras dormía, y efectivamente los análisis lograron comprobar sospechas en un 100% Ben estaba embarazado, _**¿Pero de Quien?**_ (N/A: ¡Tonto ¬¬!) Y lo más importantote ¿Cómo o Porque?

Entonces Ben despertó, y pregunto:

-¡¿Que rayos estoy haciendo yo aquí? – dijo Ben muy molesto

Porque…. te estoy analizando.

¡¿Por qué?

Porque estoy comprobando mis sospechas….

¡¿Sospechas de que? ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Por Dios Kevin que te pasa!

¡Como te atreves a decirme imbécil! ¡Tú maldito descarado! ¡Que se atreve a fingir que no sabe de lo estoy hablando siendo que ya lo tengo todo comprobado!

¡¿comprobado que?

¡Que tu estas Embarazado!

Ben se quedó helado, no sabía que decir. Nunca pensó que iba a ver a Kevin así, y que se vería obligado enfrentarlo, y menos en esa situación, sólo atino a decir

Kevin…. yoooo…ibaaa a decírtelo –dijo con algo de miedo hacia Kevin, aún que supiera que no era verdad, y que no pensaba decírselo a nadie.

¡Deja de mentir! …. Silo ibas decir, lo hubieras dicho hace mucho- dijo furioso Kevin, tan poco confiaba Ben en el, que no esa capaz de decirle la verdad- Pero eso no me importa, ¿Y quien es el padre?- Sabía que no se debía meter en ese asunto, _**pero no lo pudo evitar tenia que saber**_. Aún que no entendía porque le dolía hacer tanto esa pregunta.

Por su parte Ben se lleno de furia al oír esta pregunta, si averiguó las cosas, que averiguara bien, no podía creerlo, que fuera tan insensato de haber pensado que iban a poder ser felices. No le dijo nada a Kevin, pero se largo de ahí, directo a su casa. Dejando a Kevin hablando solo.

Continuar:….


End file.
